The Argo Machine
Over the past decade, the Trilliant Ring and the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox have been working in secret to create a psitech device specifically made to ferret out anti-Imperial sentiment. Using Psionics hired from both House Serpens and the Marquise Academy, the Church has secretly commissioned an apparatus that allows them to observe activities and attitudes of citizens on a planetary scale. With the assistance of House Triangulum, the project - codenamed ‘Revelations’ - was finally able to be completed. Now that the project has been completed The Argo Machine is operational. The Argo Machine combines an industrial scale psitech facility with Psionic Operators using specialized cyberware and body alterations. By doing so, it is capable of extending the range of its Operators to an almost planetary scale. This was specifically achieved by connecting the users to a central computing-unit, creating a direct line between their senses and those called Watchers, specially altered members of the High Church’s Pastoria. The Watchers themselves are equipped with an advanced set of cyberware that not only makes them an extra-sensory input for the Operators but also enhances their senses to an inhuman degree. While observing the population during everyday tasks - such as participation in Imperial Prayer - they gather masses of psychic data. Suspicious readings will alert the facility, which in turn advises the Watchers that they need to investigate. The Operator can also remotely access the Watcher’s locale, channeling their own psychic abilities - whether healing, precognition, or even teleportation - through the Watcher to assist them in tracking down a suspect. Development Issues Originally, both the Psionic Operators and Watchers would frequently Torch and burn out after even short-term exposure to the machine. These issues were solved by the development and use of a chemical known as PLM (Psicharge-Liquid-Medium), a liquid which is able to store the system’s excess energy without harm. Since a normal human brain couldn’t possibly handle the immense sensory-input from thousands (or even millions) of suspects, the Trilliant Ring implemented a rather controversial solution to this challenge: They created a massive, semi-living synthetic computing core that maintains a gestalt with its Psionic Operators. This option enabled a number of benefits that allowed the facility to automatically scan the meta-dimensional signatures of its suspects and filter the input until a predetermined reading is detected. Much of the strain that is normally received by Psionics can also be offloaded to the more indomitable synthetic core, allowing for more liberal use of Psionic capabilities. Involvement of House Triangulum Due to recent events, the finalization of this device needed to be rushed. Both the developing computing core and the formula for the PLM were relocated from Trillia IX to Habitat One. Here, House Triangulum already had the data needed to detect anti-Imperial attitudes in the meta-dimensional signatures of a largely populated planet. They were also the only people outside of the Trilliant Ring who had the required technological prowess to edit and grow the synthetic computing-core beyond its original parameters. Due to the rushed completion of the project, some issues still persist. Two key concerns are that PLM is still highly addictive and that the system still requires a talented Metapsionic to oversee operations, so that energy spikes can be monitored and contained. ] Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:House Triangulum